1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an aluminum hanger beam assembly for a vehicle providing a desired frequency of a steering column assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hanger beam assemblies are known in the art. Such assemblies are structural components that extend between the vehicle A-pillars and serve as a mount for the vehicle dashboard, instrument panels, control panels, and a steering column assembly. Conventionally hanger beam assemblies are formed from a variety of steel components, typically steel tubes and stampings, which are mechanically affixed to one another to form a relatively unitary structure.
Unfortunately, while steel is a durable and reliable material, it is relatively heavy. Naturally, there exists a desire to reduce the weight of the vehicle so as to improve fuel efficiency.
Further, steel has an inherent frequency response which, at a desired spacing between the hanger beam assembly and the steering wheel of the associated steering column assembly, results in an undesirable natural frequency. For example, in some vehicles the natural frequency is about 33 HZ, whereas the desired natural frequency is about 42 Hz. Unfortunately, in conventional steel assemblies such a desired natural frequency cannot be attained without adding even more weight to the system.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a hanger beam assembly that is made from a lighter material while providing the desired natural frequency to the steering column assembly.